


When NEET's and Gems Collide

by Galxite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galxite/pseuds/Galxite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sextuplets find themselves in a strange world where magic, weird gem aliens, and other such oddities exist. With the help of Steven, can they find their way home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When NEET's and Gems Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Yay new story! I have been meaning to write this for a while now, since I love both of these shows. Please not this story takes place after the episode "Steven Floats" (which was released early in English by France) I will give as minimal spoilers as I can.
> 
> First I must give recommendations to these lovely people and their stories...
> 
> His Happiness by Shiikun (Jyushimatsu-Ichimatsu fusion, I'm a sucker for fusion)  
> Jyuichi by Smin (Again, Jyushimatsu-Ichimatsu fusion)  
> Deathwatch Beetle by ghostlychances (A really well written AU, warning has darker themes of suicide and body horror.)

Steven was having a nice off day, no world ending disasters, no gem monsters, and the Gems were on a mission. So it was just him, good company, and the wide vastness of the sea as it spread before him and Peridot. The half human showing the Homeworlder the wonders of building sandcastles.

“Steven, the structure is much too flimsy, I suggest immediate action by reinforcing it with the discarded remains of calcium carbonate from the creatures in the ocean.” 

“You mean the shells?”

“That is exactly what I said!”

He giggled, Peridot’s speech and understanding of human things was getting better, but he still got a kick out of the names she gave things. Grabbing several small shells, he prepared to pass them to Peridot, only for a beacon of light descending from the sky and into his home interrupted them.

“Oh the Gems are back!”

Getting up, Steven ran as fast as he could towards the house built into the temple. Peridot following after “Steven wait! Our castle is still weak against enemy forces! Wait up!”

Slamming open the screen door, he prepared to hug them and excitedly ask the Gems about their latest adventure. Only he skid in place at the sight before him that stood on the Warp Pad instead.

Six people, all with the same face.

Peridot bumped into his back “Steven what is the-oh my stars…” she whispered noticing the mysterious strangers.

The same couldn’t be said for them, all six of them talking and arguing amongst themselves.

“Osomatsu, look what you did!”

“Me!? Why is everything always my fault Fappymatsu!?”

“Cause it usually is, then again, if Jyushimatsu hadn’t touched it…”

“Don’t drag Jyushimatsu into this, this is obviously Shittymatsu’s fault for finding that weird pad thing…”

“The pad shone as brilliantly as the passion in my heart, it drew me in and captivated my soul.”

“Haha! Painful! Wouldn’t you say so green lady and star kid?”

Upon the one in yellow noticing them, the other five turned their attention as well. It was an uncomfortable staring contest. Neither side saying a word.

The one in red waved “sup?”

Steven shrugged “nothing much...I guess.”

The one in green waved his hands up in the air “that’s all you have to say to a bunch of strangers in your house?! We could be murders for all you know!”

“Well are you?”

“Uhh no, b-but my point still stands!”

The one in pink rolled his eyes “you sure showed him Choropfap-” the one in green swiftly covered his mouth “there are children present, so leave the embarrassing nicknames for another time you Dry Monster!”

Peridot shoved Steven out of the way “children!? I’ll have you know that I’m a fully formed gem. I’m not the inbetween stages of a human’s development!”

All six of them stared at the green gem, her staring back.

Steven needed to fix this situation before things got outta hand, if things kept up like this they never were going to get to the bottom-

“Oh I get it! Your a midget, just like Chibita!” The red on exclaimed.

Peridot stomped her foot “I have no idea what a Chibita is, but I’m not one! I’m Peridot!”

The one in blue posed dramatically, and Steven couldn’t help but think of the mailman Jamie “sweet Green Princess, your stature is only that of a goddess. Our fates intertwined by the strings of destin-” he was knocked down by the tired one in purple.

“Shut your trap Shittymatsu.”

“Language!”

Peridot and Steven watched them go at each other in loud bickering, them seeming to forget of the company at hand again. Steven watched as they all exchanged venomous words and some exchanging blows, wrestling to the ground.  
Having enough he yelled over the chaos “MY NAME IS STEVEN UNIVERSE, WHAT’S YOUR’S?”

Stopping mid fight, they looked toward him again.

The red one approached first, a cocky smirk on his face “I’m Osomatsu Matsuno.”

The one in blue followed, showers of glitter falling off his pores “The pleasure is mine Steven, you may call me Karamatsu Matsuno.”

The green on just waved “Choromatsu Matsuno.”

The purple one merely glanced at him, looking hardly interested at all at the situation at hand “I’m the trash bag called Ichimatsu Matsuno.”

The yellow one jumped up and gave Steven and Peridot an almost bone crushing hug “Jyushimatsu Matsuno up to bat!”

The one in pink winked “the only normal, functional brother Todomatsu Matsuno.”

Steven sighed, well there goes his off day huh?


End file.
